<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty in a sunrise by JDKoopa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668469">Beauty in a sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa'>JDKoopa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignatz, sturggling with the weight of the war, is reminded to keep his eyes up and find the beauty around him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty in a sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Biabarr for giving me the prompt "smile" ft. Marianne and someone of my choosing. I am a big fan of Mari/Ignatz, and I thought it would be fun to see a sort of inversion of their B support. hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the early hours of the morning, Ignatz was suddenly hit by the levity of what was happening. With Claude leading them, the knights flying the Crest of Flames banner were finally about to march on the imperial capital.</p>
<p>“It’s a little overwhelming isn’t it? It feels like just yesterday we were all at the academy together, yet now our classmates are opposing us in battles that might someday become historic moments of great importance.”</p>
<p>Ignatz turned. He was surprised to see Marianne standing behind him. He had thought he was alone as he looked over the battlefield. He had been unable to pull his eyes away from the blood stains, scattered across the field.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe he was alive this whole time, and he came back just to die here. This is the place it all began isn’t it? The battle of the Eagle and Lion was the first time we really went all out against our classmates, and now many of us have fallen here.”</p>
<p>Ignatz’s voice broke as he said it, and he was unable to meet Marianne’s gaze. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, like a dam about to break. “I know we’ve gotten stronger over the last 5 years, but what does that mean if we can’t save the lives in front of us?”</p>
<p>Marianne walked past him to a tree, where a bird had fallen from its nest. She healed it, and it tweeted gratefully before flying  back up to its nest. “We may not be able to save every life, but if we do not keep our eyes up, how can we save even one? You told me, back at the academy, to look into people’s eyes more and I would see things I have never seen before. When I look into your eyes now, I see a pain I did not think you were capable of hiding.”</p>
<p>Ignatz tried to raise his eyes, but he felt heavy. He had been fighting for so long, he wondered if it was finally catching up to him. “Things have changed since the monastery. I used to be excited to learn. Each new experience filled my head with a new idea for something I could draw. Now, my vision is clouded with bloody scenes that I don’t want to recreate. No one should be forced to see something like this.” He gestured at Gronder field.</p>
<p>“Will you do me a favor Ignatz?” Ignatz raised his head this time, surprised that Marianne would ask him for a favor. “Close your eyes. I want to show you something.”</p>
<p>“I… I suppose I can do that for you. But where are we going?” Ignatz closed his eyes as Marianne took him by the hand and began leading him somewhere. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Ok Ignatz, open your eyes.” He did so, and the first thing he saw was the sun rising over the hills in the distance. The gorgeous pink and orange hues reflected off a nearby lake, painting the scenery in a light he had forgotten was possible. </p>
<p>The second thing he saw was Marianne, smiling next to him.</p>
<p>“You once brought me to a sunrise, and asked me to remember it, and remember you were witnessing it with me. I have thought about that sunrise every day since then. The colors shining over the city were like a painting that filled me with joy and peace like I had never experienced before.” She turned to face him. “Never forget that there is still beauty if you look for it. Sometimes it hides right in front of you, under your nose.” </p>
<p>Ignatz smiled as he looked into Marianne’s eyes, the sunrise all but forgotten as he realized he was sitting next to the most beautiful woman he had ever met.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>